Love Birds
by magret7
Summary: What happens when birds mate in the spring? Check here to find out. Major Channy.


Hey. I know I should be working on Walking behind enemy lines, but a life changing experience ensprinced me. Well not life changing. Just things that i am into.

I love learning about animals, and learning about them without touching them its really cool. Well yesterday i found two birds mating. So ya. Thanks to them, you have a new story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE

**LOVE BIRDS**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Oh my gosh what is that?" I thought aloud. There was this loud shrieking sound coming from Sonny's dressing room. Suddenly a door swung open, and the blonde-haired random ran out screaming at the top of her lungs. Trust me this was scary. Just as I was to back away, there was this quiet ear piercing sound, and then a Sonny scream.

"Oh my gosh its killing the other birdie!" The first thing that came into my mind was that Sonny is in trouble. I smashed the door open with my feet. I step in, and there was a shaking Sonny.

"What's wrong Sonny? You're not very sunny today."

Her reply was two words. "Window… Bird…" I go over to the window. There was a bird on top of the other bird. The bird on top was clearly male. Its wings were spread wide apart with its wings spread wide apart. Clearly, the wings were beautiful. It seemed as if the bird was killing the other bird. No wonder Sonny was worried. The birds were mating, and I have the facts to prove it. It was spring; the season of love, and Episode 235 of Mackenzie Falls. Birds often do this.

"Sonny…" then the birds screeched again. All of a sudden, Sonny was holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

"Sonny, the birds aren't killing each other. It's actually the exact opposite."

"Really? Then what are they doing?"

"Well…" I did not know how to say it. If I were talking to another guy, then it would be simple. Besides, it was Sonny that I was talking to, and she's a Random.

"So they are killing each other. You, you, you liar." She shoved me, and ran into the small bedroom crying.

I walked in after her. This was exactly like that episode of Mackenzie Falls. I decided to show her what they were doing. Well without the sexual intercourse part. And besides it was no harm. I'm teaching her science. It'll be like learning about the bees and flowers all over again from kindergarten.

"Sonny, do you really want to know what they were doing?" I asked. I kinda didn't want to do it. I mean, I like her and all, but not in that way. I like her as a lover. Without the sexually attractiveness part. I like her for who she is. I just love her personality.

"Yes Chad. Just don't tell me that they were going to die." She was nearly crying.

So I closed the door, and kissed her. It was sweet and simple. Sonny got carried away, and heated it up a bit. I was actually starting to enjoy myself. She was a pretty good kisser. Then she pulled away disappointing me.

"Okay, so they were kissing? That's it. But then again, they have becks, so how is that possible?"

She still didn't get it. I mean what should I do without saying it. This was really much more amusing than it would have been if I just said it aloud. Besides how stupid and naïve can she get. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice.

"Really Sonny. Really?"

She gave me no reply. She was too busy praying to God. I took her bee antennas, and a bouquet of flowers. She just gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes, and attacked her. Soon I was on top of her. She started screaming.

"Chad stop killing me. Wait they were killing each other. You murder."

"Sonny how could you still think that they were killing each other. How blind are you?"

"Chad, can you please get off me. I can't breath." I got off her, and straightened my shirt. "I seriously think that they were killing each other the same way you were killing me. You were strangling me until I couldn't breath."

Okay this was getting out of hand a bit. What did she want? Did she want me to have sex with her? I just got an idea. I ran out of her bedroom. The birds were still outside mating. I ran as fast as I can to my dressing room. In my bottom drawer of my vanity was a pack of condom. After grabbing it, I ran back into Sonny's bedroom.

I found her on the bed underneath the blanket, hugging a pillow, and rocking herself back and fourth, whispering "Don't kill each other birdies." Over and over again.

I closed the door, walked over to her, and yanked the blanket off her, and showed her the condom.

Chad, I'm not sleeping with you."

"Relax, I don't want to either. Why would I sleep with a Random? Especially you."

"What is that an insult! Chad could you just leave." She said as she got out from under her blanket, and pointed to the door.

"No. What I want to tell you is that the birds are using the condom without actually using it."

"Chad, that makes no sense. You do realize that. Right?"

This is it. I will just tell her. I'm sick and tired of playing this game. I threw the condom on her bed, pulled her out of bed, and yanked her all the way to the window. The birds were still doing it.

"Sonny look carefully. These birds aren't killing each other, they are mating."

Sonny gave me a strange look.

"They are having sex. Got it?"

Now her face cleared up. At the same moment, the two love birds got up, and flew into the sky.

"Oh." She replied quietly.

"Finally, that took forever. Nevertheless, I still have that condom. We could use it. I probably won't use it."

"Chad no. First of all my mother would kill me. Second my cast mates would kill me. And third of all, I'm not in the mood."

"Its for science. We could learn about what the birds were doing."

"Chad you already explained it with the kissing, killing me, and the flowers. What more could you want?"

"Well another kiss would be nice."

"Fine. As long as you never speak of this again."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

Then her lips crashed mine. It was sweet. I probably enjoyed it more than eating a five star meal. We were still kissing ten minutes later when Blondie came in, and ruined by slamming the door on us. This is when Sonny pulled away.

"That was nice."

"You're a good kisser yourself Monroe."

"Bye Chad."

And she left leaving me speechless.

* * *

WELL LIKED IT? HATE IT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
